1. Field of the Invention
A Radar Scan Converter (hereinafter sometimes also referred to as "RSC") system that converts range/azimuth data, as received in polar coordinates from a conventional radar, to range/azimuth data, which is implemented in Cartesian coordinates for real time display on a computer workstation monitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional radio detecting and ranging (hereinafter "radar") system can include an antenna, transmitter, modulator, duplexer switch, receiver, and an indicator or display. As the radar antenna and transmitter move or rotate, the radar transmitter radiates energy pulses or signals that illuminate identified sectors that fan outwardly from the radar transmitter along determinable azimuth and range values. Any object or target in a sector that is illuminated by the transmitter pulse will reflect this pulse back to the radar antenna. This reflected pulse received by the antenna generates a corresponding visible blip or image on a radar display. The radar display functions as a range/azimuth map based on a polar coordinate system. A radius line or trace moves as a fine line of light on the display screen and scans, for example, a 360.degree. compass polar map. The moving trace visually represents to an operator of the radar system the rotation or movement of the antenna as it scans the identifiable sectors of the polar map screen. All reflected signals received by the antenna are "painted" by the moving trace as bright, arc-shaped blips on the radar display. The conventional radar display has a very long persistence phosphor so that the respective blip for an associated stationary object or moving target remains visible for several rotations or scans of the trace. Thus, moving targets leave a visible path or trail of decayed images on the radar display screen. This decay trail makes it easier for the operator to locate or spot a moving target, as well as to estimate the target's direction and speed.